


Remember that time Haru got drunk and went to see Rin?

by kadzubar



Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadzubar/pseuds/kadzubar
Summary: Haru’s senpai take him out to celebrate his first legal drink. Rin is not amused.





	Remember that time Haru got drunk and went to see Rin?

Somebody, Rin decides grimly, is looking to get their face beat in, and he will be more than happy to oblige the moment he finds his bloody clothes. His groping fingers find the track pants dropped on the floor when he’d crashed into bed TWO short hours ago and he pulls them on, stumbling a little in his hurry to get to his front door and put a stop to the incessant buzzing, preferably through the application of a fist to someone’s face. 

“What,” he roars as he wrenches the door open and then stops because it’s Haru standing at his door, palm jammed against the buzzer like it’s some kind of dead man switch. Haru standing there and smiling at him at three freaking am in the morning.

“Rin,” he says, and even over the sound of the buzzer, the way Haru says his name- low and sultry sends sparks of lighting crawling through his veins.

Rin is aware he’s gaping but he can’t help it. He’s never seen Haru like this before. Haru’s eyes are dark and the smile that curves his lips is something that Rin has only ever seen in his dreams. Haru looks beautiful. Haru looks seductive. Haru looks…

“Haru, are you drunk?”

Haru finally removes his hand from the buzzer that has apparently been keeping him upright because he takes a step forward and collapses straight into Rin’s arms. Rin can’t even pretend to mind, he’s dreamed of holding Haru in his arms like this. But this close, he can definitely smell the alcohol on Haru’s breath. 

“You are drunk!” 

Haru wraps his arms around Rin’s neck and pulls him tighter into the embrace. “I’m drunk on you,” he offers burying his face into the crook of Rin’s neck. Rin sucks in a sharp breath as Haru begins to trail soft kisses down his neck to his collarbone. 

Rin isn’t sure if he should laugh or cry. On the one hand, he’s incredibly, pathetically glad to find out that Haru isn’t asexual after all (not to say he hadn’t been completely ok with staying friends and rivals forever, but he’s thrilled to find out that now there’s a very good chance he won’t have to) on the other hand, he knows he absolutely CANNOT make use of this knowledge right now, no matter what Haru and his libido are telling him, because he’s not a massive rapey douchebag. Rin’s groan is heartfelt and he curses every god he can think of as he drags Haru into the apartment. 

He dumps Haru on the couch, or at least he tries to, the fact that Haru has a death grip on him complicates matters somewhat, and he finds himself tumbling onto the couch with the other boy. Fortunately, he manages to prop an arm and a knee on the seat so he doesn’t completely flatten the really, seriously NOT asexual love of his life; unfortunately, he now has a leg wedged between Haru’s spread ones which presents its own set of problems. Haru fails to make matters better by immediately squirming down onto his thigh. 

Rin closes his eyes and counts to ten, and determinedly does not to think about the hardness he can feel against his leg. A limb starts to curl itself around his waist… Rin decides counting to ten is total BS anyway and snaps his eyes open again so he can grab at the leg that seems to be trying to slide his track pants off his hips. 

“Haru, how about you let me go and I go get you some water to help you sober up.”

Haru pouts, “don’t want to,” he says mutinously.

Rin sighs, why is his life so hard. “Come on,” he says coaxingly, “you love water don’t you?” 

“I’ll even run the bath for you,” he adds in desperation as the leg does its damnedest to turn into a tentacle.

This shockingly doesn’t get Haru to budge. Really!? Of all the times to find out that he rates higher than water on Haru’s affection scale… 

“You’ll feel better,” he tries without much hope. 

“I feel good right now,” Haru tells him stubbornly and decides to prove his point by removing one of his hands from around Rin’s neck (Yes!) to run it over Rin’s bare chest. (Nooo!)

Rin whimpers and wishes fervently that he had had the foresight to put on a shirt before he opened his front door. “Haru,” he says as sternly as he can manage, which is to say not very, “you need to stop this right now.”

Haru looks at Rin his eyes dark with lust and, instead of putting his hand back where it belongs, very rudely trails it down to the waistband of Rin’s track pants. “Don’t you want me?” he asks slipping his fingers under the elastic. 

God damn it! He’s all out of hands. Why the hell does Haru have so many?! “You have no idea how badly I want you right now Haru, but I am not going to take advantage of you while you’re drunk.” 

“It’s not taking advantage if I want it,” Haru says with perfect drunk logic, sliding his fingers further past the waistband. 

Rin makes a grab for the wandering hand, taking out 50% of his load-bearing support in the process, and promptly collapses on top of the other boy. On the upside, this means Haru’s hand is now trapped between their bodies and can’t wander down any further. On the downside, this means Haru’s hand is now trapped between their bodies IN HIS PANTS! 

He can feel the heat radiating from Haru’s body through the thin material of his t-shirt, and worse, the rubbish thing has ridden up, and where their skin touches he burns. Who the hell allowed Haru to buy this bargain-bin, second-hand, reject shirt in the first place?! 

Haru uses the arm he has around Rin’s neck to slide himself up Rin’s body and the shirt rides up even further. Bloody fucking hell, what has he ever done to deserve this cruel and unusual torture? Rin groans again, he’s starting to feel like a ghost at a particularly tough haunting.

Rin is desperately considering just dumping Haru to the floor and making a run for his room when the absurdity of the situation hits him. If anyone had told him even just this morning that he would be in a situation where he was actively trying to fend off Haru’s advances, he would have told them to go get their head examined. Rin lets out a laugh and once he starts he finds he can’t stop. He laughs until the tears come to his eyes. It’s so absolutely ridiculous. 

When he finally stops, Haru is looking at him with an echoing smile on his face. Rin is really glad that Haru’s a happy drunk in addition to being a horny one. He untangles his arms and wraps them around Haru, shuffling their bodies around so that they’re both lying on the couch. Now that Rin has stopped resisting, Haru seems content to let Rin take the lead and snuggles happily into Rin’s arms. 

“Haru, I’m not going to have sex with you.” 

“Not,” he says quickly as Haru opens his mouth to object “because I don’t want to. I really, really want to, but I want it to be when we’re both sober. I want to make sure you won’t regret it.”

Haru frowns, “I won’t regret it.”

“Yeah ok, but if we do it now I’ll regret it.” 

This, at last, seems to be the right tactic because Haru thinks for a moment before nodding reluctantly, “OK.”

Rin breathes out a sigh of relief and lets his head fall back onto the cushions. He closes his eyes and savours the sweet, sweet bliss of not having the person he’s been in love with since he was twelve trying to get into his pants.

“Rin...” Rin cracks open his eyes to see Haru looking at him with a considering expression. “I won’t be drunk tomorrow.”

Rin grins. “No you won’t.”

Haru looks at him for a moment more before seemingly coming to a decision. He closes his eyes and sinks further into Rin’s embrace.

Rin can’t help but laugh, Haru is so straight forward it’s kind of amazing. For a second he considers trying to haul Haru into the bedroom where he has an actual, real bed for sleeping in, but he’s way too comfortable, and anyway, they’re not exactly going to freeze in the night entangled as they are. 

God, he can hardly believe it. He stares at the face only inches away from his own, the dark sweep of lashes, the slim straight nose, the lightly curved lips. Man, he really wants to kiss Haru right now, but that will have to wait until tomorrow... he should probably just take a leaf out of Haru’s book.

He closes his eyes and is about to let himself sink into sleep when the realization hits him and he opens them again. There’s something he needs to say, and this at least doesn’t need to wait. “Hey Haru…” Haru’s eyes flutter open to look at him. The blue gaze is clear if softened by the edges of sleep, “I love you.” 

The curve of Haru’s lips deepens, and it’s the most beautiful sight Rin’s ever seen, “I love you too.”


End file.
